1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an illuminating device and more particularly to a lamp with various illumination settings that can be used among other things as a non-verbal indicator of the mood or sexual feelings of two people.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Lamps are known in various forms and designs for illuminating rooms, articles, areas, and a virtually unlimited number of other such applications. Among the applications is what is called "mood lighting" wherein one or more lamps are used to create an illuminated ambience that is designed to set a special tone that will affect the attitudes or feelings of those present within it. This application, and most others like it, typically involve the pre-arranging of the form of the lamps and the lighting by someone who is in control of the design or operation of the lamps. Consequently, whatever may be communicated by the lamps or lighting is the result of the intent of one person. However, there are many instances in which it would be desirable to permit two people to cooperatively communicate by lighting, particularly by using a single lamp.
For example, after many years of marriage a husband and wife frequently find that their intimacy and lovemaking have diminished considerably. Although the relationship remains essentially healthy, it seems that there never is a "right time" for intimate cooperation. While there is not a lack of desire and interest, the couple just does not seem to catch each other in the same mood. Pressures of work, family, home and civic obligations, and like factors, often make it seem impossible to find the time, energy, or peace of mind to allow for lovemaking. While new physiological knowledge and new emotional attitudes are making it possible for men and women to understand their sexual responses better and enjoy them more fully and freely, still couples have trouble in matching moods and schedules so that they are equally aroused at a suitable moment. This comes from waiting for that mutual "magical sensation" or spontaneous response, the odds against which are so great that sex occurs far less frequently than expected. Further, there are times when one partner is quite aroused and the other is only mildly interested or not at all. Thus, it is important for couples to develop between each other a clear technique for expressing and exchanging their feelings and particularly to achieve clear non-verbal communication since verbal expression is frequently misleading or difficult to manage when dealing with emotions.
Indeed, the response of a partner may communicate an implication of hostility, resignation, or self sacrifice, that can adversely affect the relationship. Couples who learn to convey their individual feelings tactfully from time to time find their sex life improves overall.
3. Objects of the Invention.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a device in the form of a mood lamp for facilitating the elimination of shyness and imagined sexual expectations and, through use of the lamp, to enable the partners to discover the different levels of their own Libido.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for enabling people to communicate feelings between each other.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved lamp that can be controlled by two people engaging in communication between themselves.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a lamp arrangement that will provide improved illumination features and control.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lamp that is decorative as well as capable of being used for communication.